


La Faim.

by GoldenHero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Murder, Cannibalism, Cutting, Depression, Doctor/Patient Relationship, Drugged Sex, Dry Orgasm, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Oikawa Is A Doctor, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Sort of like Hannibal in a way, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Sex, Yandere, Yandere Oikawa, just the cannibal thing, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Living Route for The Bitter Pill.<br/>----<br/>After Keiji's mother is killed, Keiji is given to Oikawa, Keiji's doctor, but what no one knows is what Oikawa has done, and what he is going to do to the boy to make him fall in love with him. <br/>((MEGA WARNING FOR RAPE AND STOCKHOLM SYNDROME))</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Faim.

**Author's Note:**

> :3c 
> 
> here it comeeees

When Keiji woke up, he immediately began to cry. 

A tube was shoved down his throat, and his entire body felt numb. 

Why the hell was he still alive? Why was no one letting him die?! He deserved to die! He... He needed to. 

He opened his eyes slowly, seeing the white ceiling above him. His arms were strapped firmly to his sides by bonds, but he found that he could move his head to look around, although he had to do it slowly or stars would shatter behind his eyes. 

The room was a dark shade of red, and it smelled of medicine. He scrunched up his nose a little as he looked to the left, but froze when he saw who was in the corner. His mother. 

She was hunched over, her body was still but her eyes were blazing as she looked up. Their eyes met, and a horrible chill went down Keiji's spine when he saw what she was hunched over.

A knife. 

She clutched the hilt tighter as she stood up, her legs shaking as she began to walk towards his bed. Keiji couldn't move, he could only watch in horror as she approached, her face twisted up in grief as she spoke. 

"Where the hell is my son?" She croaked, raising the knife above her head."Where the hell is he?! I know he's in there!" Her voice was hard as it began to rise in sound, her step uneven as she staggered forward, her eyes wide and insane as Keiji whimpered, the sound making his throat ache. 

"Give me back my son, you monster!" She screamed, bringing down the knife quickly. Keiji squeezed his eyes shut, awaiting the stabbing pain of the knife as it would impale into his stomach-

But it never came.

"Ah, Akaashi-San," Keiji slowly opened his eyes and gasping at what he saw. Oikawa was standing behind Keiji's mother, a long knife was buried into her back, the tip of it stuck out of her stomach creating a welling of blood that slowly spread on her crumpled, white, shirt, staining it a permanent crimson. 

His mother choked, blood trickling out of her mouth and splattering onto Akaashi's face, his eyes still widened in horror as he watched Oikawa push the knife in deeper, grinning as his head rested on his mother's shaking shoulder.

He brought a hand up to her chin, tilting her head back a little as he pressed his nose into her hair, smelling her loudly before he grinned. He opened his mouth slowly before biting down on her throat, his jaws clamping down hard before he began to pull. 

Keiji watched in horror as he harshly pulled away a chunk of her throat, blood pouring from the wound as Oikawa moaned, swallowing the piece of flesh as blood trickled down his chin to his throat, staining his shirt collar red. 

"Ah, what a lovely taste you have." He moaned into the dead woman's ear, chuckling at the horrified look on Keiji's face, he bit down again, tearing apart her throat, swallowing greedily meat, muscle, blood, whatever he could find that he marked as savory to him as Keiji watched, feeling tears slowly slip out of his eyes when Oikawa reached the bone, licking up the stained white structure before he pulled away, grinning as if he had told a funny joke and was waiting for an applause. 

His entire shirt was blood stained now, and smudges of blood splattered on his cheek and face as he slowly licked his lips, dropping Keiji's mother who landed hard on the ground, but Keiji didn't move his eyes from Oikawa's. 

His brown eyes mimicked the eyes of a predator staring into the dead eyes of its prey. Satisfied, sadistic, wanting, lusting. Keiji watched as Oikawa brought his fingers to his lips, licking the blood from them happily, the look of greed and lust never leaving his sultry eyes. He grinned again, his teeth reddish from the blood before he leaned down, the smell of iron and and gore made Keiji's stomach lurch as he looked away the best he could, closing his eyes tight. 

"Don't hide from me, Keiji." Oikawa's voice was right at his ear, a saliva and blood stained hand touched Keiji's cheek, forcing him to look over to the maddened doctor who grinned as Keiji's eyes went wide. He leaned in and opened his mouth, leaning down to Keiji's ear and whispering softly.

"Wait for me, Keiji." He whispered, "I won't let you leave. Not when you're so close to me." He grinned as he leaned up again kissing Keiji's cheek softly.

"Now," Oikawa ordered, his eyes going steely as he pressed a needle into Keiji's neck, causing his vision to swim. "Sleep for me. You'll be mine in the morning."


End file.
